Fireworks Frantic
by inugomegirl
Summary: 4th of july is here and the zoo is excited about the Fireworks display. Skipper who is on the fire works comittee, sends out a message to marlene in the Display. will it be a big mistake, or the greatest dission he ever made.


"Hey guys." Marlene waved as she slipped through the side door of the penguin's h.q. Kowalski Rico and Private looked up at her happily, but Skipper wasn't in sight.

"Hey Marlene," Private greeted, she smiled at them, Kowalski was at his experiment table, with Private watching over his shoulder, Rico was spitting up different weapons and looking over each one carefully, making sure each one was in good condition.

"Where is Skipper?" Marlene looked around in each direction from the bunks to the TV, but his presence was absent. Rico pointed to the fishbowl entrance not giving much of a clue to where he was.

"He said he was helping out with the fire works for 4th of July celebration tomorrow." Kowalski mumbled not turning away from his work that had him glued down. Marlene watched him Tinker with the strange objects on the wooden table; Marlene wasn't really sure what he was doing.

"Oh are you guys going?" She asked hopefully, Private walked away from Kowalski for a moment.

"Yes Skipper encouraged it; he was hoping we could all go." He blurted out, Kowalski sighed. It seemed awkward for Skipper to want Marlene to go, so they had promised not to tell her, of course private couldn't stay quiet.

Marlene smiled at the young boy; he walked over to the bunk and pulled out a piece of paper, handing it to Marlene who scanned it eagerly. It was a flyer, advertising the event for tomorrow. Bright colors flashed all over the page, Fire works were painted onto a black sky and a picture of a familiar Penguin and a few other zoo animals were at the bottom.

Large colorful words covered the top of the page. "Fireworks Frantic?" Marlene questioned, looking at the colorful words, than at the bottom next to skipper and the others picture's in small black letters it said, "Head fireworks Skipper." She glanced up at private; He was waiting for the response.

"Skipper is the head of fireworks?" Private nodded his head, taking the flyer from her hands and stuffing it back underneath one of the pillows.

"And he said he had a big surprise." Private smiled, Kowalski sighed again, that boy just couldn't keep his mouth shut. Marlene looked over at Kowalski strangely, when he noticed this he raised an eye at her.

"I dropped a tool." He lied, not wanting to give Marlene any hints that what Private was telling her were secrets. Seconds later, the fishbowl entrance opened, and Skipper came down. He looked at the group, upon noticing Marlene he smiled.

"Oh Marlene, are you going to the fireworks Display tomorrow?" He asked, not sparing a glance to the rest of the team, Marlene nodded at him, trying not to seem too eager.

"Wouldn't miss it, I just love watching the sky light up so brightly." She looked up at the ceiling, imagining it was the sky filled with fireworks. Skipper smiled at her, she could be so cute sometimes. Marlene looked back at skipper, than at the rest of the penguins, they were watching them like a soap opera on TV.

"Well I'm going get going, later guys." Marlene waved, and walked out, glancing back at Skipper, after the door closed, Private came rushing up to his leader eagerly.

"Skipper, does that surprise your talking about have anything to do with Marlene?" Skipper looked down at the boy; his eyes were full of hope.

"That's classified information soldier, not let's get some shut eye boys." he slid over to his bunk and laid down, come tomorrow it wouldn't be such classified information, and the entire zoo would see the display. The entire night sky would light up in fireworks that spelled out 'Marlene I love you.'

At first it was private who gave him the idea, when he told him that Fireworks were Marlene's favorite part of the holiday were the fireworks. At first Skipper scratched the idea from his mind, soon he decided it was the only way he would bring himself to admit it.

"Skippa," Private whispered, trying to remain in his cute and cuddy self.

"What is it Private." He whispered back, waving at the few people around their habitat.

"What's that surprise you were talking about? I can't take much anymore." He whispered anxiously, Skipper looked around, and sighed.

"Come tonight at the fireworks I rigged one of the fireworks to say something to Marlene."

"Aw that sweet." Private giggled feeling more restless by the second. The rest of the day wasn't much different that a normal day. But come Zoo closing Marlene met the penguins in there h.q. so they could see the fire works together. Private was jumpy and over excited, Skipper shot him a glance telling him to calm down.

They all gathered out side, each carrying a lawn chair, they laid them out on the platform. Watching the sun set. The first burst into the sky, a shimmering blue light exploded, crackling and soon fading. The next two were green and red, they did the same as the first, fading away

Than came the grand finally, red green purple blue orange white, all different colors exploded into the sky with loud pops, not stop or break at all, they shot up like rockets none stop. Skipper smiled waiting for his rocket to shoot into the sky.

"Marlene, look." He pointed to a rather large firework shooting into the sky, it exploded into a green shimmering form, that started out as a blur, than came to a clear cut, sentence reading 'Marlene I love you.' He couldn't believe he had actually done that, in front of the entire zoo, not only was he humiliated but there was the chance Marlene didn't feel the same. He felt stares on him; all the penguins had been looking at him.

He glanced over to Marlene; she was still glancing at the sky, eyes wide smiling from cheek to cheek. Skipper hoped that was a good sign, she looked at his teary eyed.

"Aw Skipper." She cried hugging him tightly, than kissed him on the cheek, Skipper starred spellbound at her.

"I love you too." she moved her paw to his flipper holding it tightly, Skipper was dumb struck, he was so excited Marlene felt the same way, but tried not to look to excited. He looked over at Marlene again, and kissed her, at first it was awkward, but soon it grew into a comfortable gesture.

_Sorry if it turned out kinda well terrible, my sister is being a ***** and was rushing me. So I did the best I could._


End file.
